empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
Empires
The farm and industry pages don't do a good job at detailing cost per unit of output and time per unit of output (among other relevant data pieces). Furthermore, without that information it's hard to determine which level contract is the optimal one based on your available time and resources. Furthermore, the value of energy is hard to determine without some data crunching. Luckily the good folks at Microsoft provided Excel. I inputted the data and did some low level coding to show not only cost per unit and time per unit of output allowing you to compare level 1 facilities with level 2 facilities but also the value of energy based on crop choices and contract choices. There are instructions within the excel sheets. Go here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=79KV8AXI to download a copy of the excel file. There are no macros. And no security settings should be changed. You may need to download Microsoft's free converter to read this file on an older version of Excel. - DC woolva in my opinion they do a good job this is for simplified purposes of new players and existing player who may not understand ratios of costs ect. we don't need to go add a complex system into a game based wikia. i also work on other zynga game wikia's and we do not use this type of formatting but just a brief description of best costs to payouts. we could have a way also where we have what we have still and we have as well ratio based chart which you have made so advanced players with knowledge might want to look at which we could add to the page in a number of ways as well as whats already there .also you must understand this wikia is still in the long process of being put together and that some things including some major changes in pages have already accured. but let others here see what they think of this idea. and as your not a registered user here so i cant comment on your talk page it would be best for you not to vandalize some of the pages here. woolva 08:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dat86 Yes and no. The data given right now doesn't determine the value of energy which is the most expensive unit of currency in the game. Furthermore, the current set of data is overall useless in determining which is the best contract level based on how often you play the game daily. Hence the experimental part of the spreadsheet as it directly quantitifies the value of energy based on how often you play. People pay that kind of data analysis on Wall Street. And I'm hardly saying everyone has to use it. Furthermore, last I checked the amount of effort to get an HMTL to perform the same level of analysis as Excel is a royal pain in the butt. Makes far more sense to run the calcs off an excel and link a download site to it. As for your definition of "vandalize" you should consult Webster. Vandalizing would be liberal groups posting the Arboreal Octopus page on Conservapedia. Posting a link with an explanation for hard data crunching of Empire and Allies is nowhere even near that in any reasonable view. @Dat86 the vandalism i mentioned is nothing to do with this date spreadsheet or convo but this user's ip likes to vandalize pages here. vandalism is a term widely used in wikia. woolva 07:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ratios & co. should be on wiki I think the data should be on the wiki. Some (like me) might not find the excel or a bit late. I've added Exchange Rates and Production Speeds to the Oil Wells because that was the specific information I was looking for on the wiki, the normal stats I can find in my Oil Wells. Armin.rosu 14:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Armin.Ros: ' I've uploaded the chart that has all of the data in it. Find it here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5M54ZPJ9